Vivendo no passado
by MandAC
Summary: Fubuki Shirou é o novo aluno da Raimon, mas ele vive em lembranças do seu passado triste. Porém um amigo lhe mostra a verdade e ele passa a viver o presente.    GoenjixFubuki quase platônico, por culpa do quase, não é platônico.


Inazuma Eleven não me pertence e você já sabem disso... Bem, vou postar essa fic aqui também pois não há muitas fics -como vocês devem notado. Boa leitura, meu povo!

* * *

><p>"<em>Você, você é o culpado por isso tudo! Se você não tivesse dado essa maldita ideia, ele ainda estaria aqui, ao meu lado! Devolva-me, devolva-me meu filho, meu lindo Atsuya! Devolva-me!"<em>

- Aaaah! – Gritou, sentando-se rápido demais na cama, sentiu uma pequena tontura e pôs uma das mãos sobre os olhos. A respiração agitada, o suor sobre seu corpo, a dor em seu peito. – Droga! – Queixou-se ao sentir as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.

Olhou o relógio ao lado, três e meia da manhã. Mais uma vez havia tido esse pesadelo, melhor dizendo, mais uma vez havia sonhado com aquele dia tão triste em sua vida. Ainda era nítida em sua mente a expressão de dor que sua mãe tinha e a voz dela carregada de ódio e rancor. Tudo por culpa dele!

Pegou o cachecol que sempre deixava ao lado da cama e o agarrou com força pondo sobre seu rosto. Chorou, chorou até seu quarto ser iluminado pelos primeiros raios solares.

- Shirou-kun! Hora de levantar. – O menino de cabelos prateados olhou para a porta, sorriu de um modo falso e disse que já estava acordado. – Vamos, hoje é seu primeiro dia em uma escola nova.

- Hai, Hitomiko-san. – Novamente aquele maldito sorriso falso, a mulher de longos cabelos verdes e olhos da mesma cor baixou o olhar e fechou a porta.

O garoto levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro que havia em seu quarto, tomou um banho demorado e bem frio. Ao sair, vestiu o uniforme do colégio Raimon e arrumou o material. Desceu lentamente as escadas e com a mesma velocidade foi para a sala de jantar, onde havia uma enorme mesa de madeira com vários pratos postos e uma farta quantidade de comida.

- Bom dia, Shirou-kun! – Cumprimentou um menino de curtos cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes, seu nome era Kiyama Hiroto, ou simplesmente Gran.

- Bom dia, Hiroto-san! – Cumprimentou de volta somente por cortesia, dando mais uma vez um sorriso forçado. Shirou não poderia se dar ao luxo de se mostrar triste, afinal, todos ali tentavam anima-lo e eram tão gentis com ele. Mesmo tendo somente uma semana de moradia.

- Fiquei sabendo que você caiu no primeiro ano 2, uns amigos meus são dessa sala, se você quiser quando chegarmos lá eu lhes apresento. – Ofereceu o ruivo pouco antes de enfiar uma colherada de cereal na boca.

- Não precisa se incomodar, Hiroto-san. – Disse o platinado servindo-se um pouco de cereal também.

- Não é incomodo algum. – Sorriu. – E pare de me chamar de Hiroto-san, somo irmãos agora.

- G-gomen. – Baixou o olhar. Fubuki ainda não se sentia a vontade para trata-los com tanta intimidade. O pai de Hitomiko e Hiroto o havia adotado há uma semana, estava grato por isso, mas ainda lhe custava deixar para trás tudo o que havia ocorrido em Hokkaido, quando seus pais biológicos ainda eram vivos.

Pouco após essa curta conversa dos, agora, irmãos Hiroto se levantou e disse que esperaria Shirou na porta para que fossem juntos a escola. Como o mais novo não queria ser um fardo, tomou rapidamente seu café da manhã e correu para acompanhar Gran.

O colégio Raimon ficava a poucos minutos da casa onde morava, durante todo o tempo em que andava lado a lado, nenhum dos dois puxou assunto. Ao chegarem à escola, o ruivo o mostrou todos os lugares e por último o levou até onde seria a sala de Fubuki, nesse horário já não tinha mais ninguém nos corredores.

- Minha sala fica no fim do corredor, segundo ano 1, qualquer coisa não hesite em me chamar. – Falou seriamente. – Tem certeza que não quer que eu lhe apresente a alguém, assim fica mais fácil.

- Não se preocupe, Hirotos-san, eu me viro sozinho. – Gran suspirou, havia desistido de fazer com que o chamasse de Hiroto, Gran, nii-san ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse tão formal.

- Certo, no intervalo virei ver como está. Jaa ne! – Disse e saiu correndo antes que Shirou tivesse chance de contestar.

O menino olhou para a porta a sua frente, engoliu em seco e a abriu. Baixou o olhar ao notar que todos olhavam para si.

- Oh! Você deve ser o novo aluno, entre. – Anunciou o professor, que por não ter a mínima importância não irei descrevê-lo. – Pessoal, esse é o novo aluno transferido de Hokkaido, Fubuki Shirou, sejam bons com ele.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – Disseram em uníssono fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- P-prazer em conhecê-los. – Falou timidamente repetindo o gesto de todos, sua mão direita apertava com força o cachecol que nunca largava, em hipótese alguma.

- Fubuki-kun, sente-se ao lado do Endou-kun, certo? – Sorriu apontando para um menino de cabelos e olhos castanho e que usava uma faixa laranja.

O albino (?) andou lentamente até o local indicado, recebendo um grande sorriso por parte do garoto ao lado.

- Muito prazer, sou Endou Mamoru. – Estendeu a mão.

- Fubuki Shirou. – Imitou o gesto e sorriu forçadamente, como há anos vinha fazendo.

Endou estranhou isso, mas deixou quieto. Olhou para frente, tentando prestar atenção na matéria, mas era matemática então desistiu logo na segunda equação. Olhou de soslaio para seu mais novo colega e suspirou, havia algo nele que o estava deixando inquieto.

Quando bateu o sinal que anunciava o intervalo, Hiroto fez aquilo que dissera antes de Shirou entrar na sala. Mas o menor não esperava que ele fosse fazê-lo tão escandalosamente como o fez.

- Shirou-kun! – Gritou o ruivo ao abrir a porta a porta de correr, chamando a atenção de todos na sala. – Que bom que não fugiu, almoçaremos juntos. – Sorriu.

- Hi-hiroto-san, não se incomode, e-eu estou bem. – Sorriu nervosamente, todos agora o olhavam e havia uma pessoa em especial que o fitava mortiferamente.

- Hiroto! – Gritou Mamoru animado ao ver o amigo, aproximou-se dele junto com mais três garotos.

- Olá, Endou-kun. – Sorriu. – Bom dia, Kidou-kun, Goenji-kun. – Hiroto olhou para o mais baixo e sorriu. – Como está, Mido-chan? – Esse último ainda olhava com raiva para Shirou.

- Não sabia que se conheciam. – Disse Endou.

- Ah, sim. Shirou-kun é meu mais novo irmão!

- Irmão! – Gritaram os quatro juntos.

- Sim, meu pai adotou-o tem uma semana. – Explicou. – Shirou-kun, esse são os amigos que lhe disse.

- Sou Midorikawa Ryuuji. – Se apresentou o menino de cabelos verdes, agora, gentilmente. – Eles são Kidou Yuuto e Goenji Shuuya. – Apontou para cada um respectivamente, ambos simplesmente assentiram.

Depois das apresentações, os seis almoçaram juntos e começaram uma animada conversa – claro que Fubuki se excluiu totalmente, ficou o tempo todo com a mão no cachecol que nunca largava, em hipótese alguma. Isso não passou despercebido pelos outros, é claro.

No fim das aulas, quando todos corriam para casa a fim de ficar o mais longe possível da escola, o platinado sentiu alguém lhe cutucar no ombro.

- Goenji-san. – Sussurrou supreso.

- Hiroto pediu para que você o esperasse. – Avisou Shuuya.

- Onde ele está? – Perguntou o mais alto que sua doce e melodiosa voz permitia.

- No campo de futebol, temos treino hoje. – Explicou. – Vamos, eu te levo até lá. – Fubuki ia negar, ia mesmo, mas ao olhar para o rosto –aparentemente, irritado – do outro, sentiu que se disse um não ele iria parar no espaço.

- H-hai.

Então ambos puseram-se a andar lado a lado. O silêncio era algo incomodo, pelo menos para Fubuki era, ele sentia seu rosto corar e seu coração acelerar. Além do fato de que a cada dez segundo ele olha para Goenji com o canto do olho. Definitivamente o garoto com cabelos cor de creme tinha uma presença intimidadora demais.

Aos poucos pode avistar o campo de treinamento, lá havia várias pessoas e dentre elas estava seus companheiros de sala e seu irmão.

- Tempo! – Gritou Endou ao ver Goenji e Fubuki se aproximarem. – Minna, esse é Fubuki Shirou, irmão do Hiroto e acabou de se mudar de Hokkaido.

- Prazer. – Disseram todos. Fubuki sorriu para todos, mas é claro que não um sorriso verdadeiro.

- Fubuki Shirou, uhm. – Disse Fudou ficando de frente para o garoto e abriu um sorriso debochado. – É um prazer revê-lo.

- F-fudou. – Shirou arregalou os olhos ao ver o garoto.

- Eh, vocês já se conhecem? – Perguntou o óbvio, Hiroto estava tão surpreso quanto os outros.

- Hum, digamos que eu conheço esse anjo das neves melhor do que vocês imaginam. – Sorriu se aproximando perigosamente do platinado, que virou o rosto agarrando com muito mais força o cachecol. – Você nunca mais vai largar isso, não é? – Indagou tocando no objeto de tanta estima para Shirou.

- Não toque nisso! – Vociferou dando um tapa na mão do garoto. A tensão estava presente e todos os outros não sabiam o que fazer, estava mais do que nítido o desconforto de Fubuki.

- Continua parecendo um gatinho assustado. É uma pena que _ele_ não esteja mais aqui para te proteger, o que é realmente uma tragédia já que você é o culpado por isso. – Debochou. Pobre Fubuki, durante todo o dia não havia se lembrado disso, mas agora seu passado estava de volta e com força total em sua mente.

- Fudou! – Gritou Goenji finalmente tomando uma atitude e se pondo na frente do menor.

- Pelo visto já encontrou outro protetor, espero que você não cometa o mesmo erro.

- Chega, Fudou! Realmente não faço ideia do que esteja acontecendo, mas não vê que está deixando o garoto desconfortável? – Dessa vez quem havia se manifestado fora Kidou.

- Tcs. Vou para casa! – Bufou. Deu as costas a seus companheiros de time e seguiu até a saída do colégio.

- Shirou-kun, tudo bem? – Perguntou Hiroto tocando no ombro de seu irmão. – Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?

- Nani mo nai! – Sorriu. – Acho melhor que voltem com seu treino, não é mesmo? – Após dizer isso o garoto de olhos cinza foi até o banco que havia lá. – Não se importam se eu assista, certo?

- Vamos voltar ao jogo, minna. – Falou Kazemaru quebrando o gelo que havia se formado, todos assentiram e voltaram ao treino. Agora Goenji se juntará a eles e vestia a camisa 10.

Durante todo o treino, a maior parte da equipe ainda pensava no ocorrido e um deles era Goenji. Ele estava tão absorto que quando foi fazer o Fire Tornado, a bola passou longe da trave.

- O que houve, Goenji? – Perguntou o capitão. O moreno viu seu amigo dirigir o olhar para Fubuki. – Está preocupado também?

- Sei que é estranho, afinal conhecemos ele hoje, mas há algo nele que me deixa inquieto.

- Sério? Eu também senti isso quando o vi na sala. – Comentou Mamoru.

- Hey! Vocês dois, prestem mais atenção no treino! – Gritou o ruivo conhecido como Burn.

- Hai, hai! – Depois disso os dois voltaram a jogar.

Semanas haviam se passado desde que a pseudo-briga aconteceu. A tensão sempre voltava quando esses dois se viam, ou seja, sempre que havia treino. Ninguém nunca chegou, a saber, o motivo de tal atrito e ao que tudo indicava, ninguém nunca chegaria a perguntar.

Entretanto, isso não diminuía o fato de que tanto Hitomiko, Hiroto e o pai deles estavam felizes, pois Fubuki havia se enturmado muito bem com aqueles que lhe foram apresentados, os Raimon Eleven. Dava-se bem especialmente com Ichirouta e Ryuuji. Contudo, em seu interior, Shirou não era completamente feliz.

Todas as noites, suas malditas lembranças voltavam a assombra-lo e seu passado voltava como um soco na boca do estomago quando se encontrava com Fudou e seu sorriso de deboche.

Certo dia, quando completava um mês que Fubuki entrara na Raimon, durante o treino – que Shirou amava assistir – Ichinose o chamou.

- Fubuki-kun, por que não vem jogar com a gente?

- I-iie... Eu prefiro ficar aqui. – Sorriu.

- Por um acaso você não sabe jogar? – Perguntou Kabeyama.

- Se for isso, nós te ensinamos! – Disse Domon dando um tapa de leve em seu ombro.

- Como se ele precisasse disso. – Debochou, mais uma vez, Fudou. O platinado o olhou repreendendo-o. – O que foi Shirou-chan, não quer que eu conte que você é ótimo na defesa e no ataque?

- Honto ni? Por que nunca nos disse isso, Fubuki? – Perguntou Midorikawa. – Sempre soube que você gostava de futebol só pelo olhar, então por que não joga com a gente? – Antes que ele pudesse responder, Fudou disse:

- Por mais que ele quisesse, não pode! – Shirou apertou os punhos.

- Como você sabe tanto, Fudou? – Indagou Kurimatsu.

- Eu já disse, conheço ele melhor do que vocês podem imaginar. Quantos anos você tinha? Nove? Eu deveria ter onze anos quando aquilo aconteceu.

- Cale-se! Feche, pelo amor de Kami, essa sua maldita boca de uma vez por todas! – Gritou Fubuki estressado. Todos os olharam espantados. – Por que não me deixa em paz? O que eu te fiz para você ter esse ódio todo por mim?

- O que você fez? – Gritou de volta por igual estressado. – Já se esqueceu do que houve há sete anos?

- Fique quieto!

- O quê? Não quer que seus amigos saibam que o que você fez? Não quer que eles saibam que você me tirou meu melhor amigo, a única pessoa que eu realmente gostava e a única que se importava comigo? – Gritou o segurando pelo cachecol.

- Hey, vocês dois, acalmem-se! – Pediu Kazemaru.

- Eu não fiz isso! – Gritou Fubuki de volta, tentando tirar as mãos do maior de si.

- Você fez! E sabe que a culpa é somente sua por ele não estar mais aqui, até seus pais disseram isso!

- Mentira! Eu não fiz nada, meus pais estavam errados! – Falou com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Você sabe que não é mentira! Acha que eu não sei que você ainda se lembra do que ocorreu, acha que eu não sei que você se culpa por isso? Seu maldito! – Fudou ia desferir um soco no meio da cara de Shirou, mas antes que isso acontecesse, o moreno foi atirado não chão.

- Goenji! – Gritaram os outros. Não haviam notado quando fora que Shuuya se aproximara o suficiente para socar Fudou.

- Parem com essa briga! – Berrou perdendo a paciência. – Nós não estamos entendendo nada, mas independente do que houve anos atrás, tenho certeza que não é motivo para essa discussão!

- Ele matou o próprio irmão! – Revelou o moreno ainda no chão. – Tirou o não só de mim, como de seus pais! Atsuya morreu e o culpado foi ele! Seu irmão gêmeo, seu irmão mais novo!

Todos, espantados com essa declaração, olharam apara o menino. Fubuki olhou para cada um, deixou as lagrimas rolarem sem piedade ao notar que a cena se repetia, o mesmo olhar de seus pais ao saberem que Atsuya havia morrido por sua culpa.

Estava se sentindo sufocado, todas as lembranças daquele dia enchiam sua cabeça. Seu coração doía, sua respiração estava falha e isso não era só mais um sonho. Sem perceber, ele já havia começado a correr, corria o mais que podia. Queria continuar assim o fim de sua vida, mas suas pernas não aguentaram e ele teve que parar.

Não sabia onde estava nem fazia questão de saber. Pouco importava esse misero detalhe a essa altura do campeonato. Todos aqueles que lhe fizeram bem até agora deveriam achar que ele era um monstro, deveriam odiá-lo. Assim como todos de sua cidade natal o faziam até ele sair de lá, quando seus pais morreram.

Queria morrer, foi com esse pensamento que o pobre Fubuki sentou-se ao pé daquela frondosa arvore. Queria que sua alma saísse logo de seu corpo para enfim ter paz, sendo no céu ou sendo no inferno, só queria que aquele peso fosse tirado de seus ombros.

- Fubuki! – Ouviu ao longe uma voz conhecida. – Fubuki! – Ele abriu os olhos e viu o garoto de cabelo cor de creme se aproximar. – Fi-finalmente... Encontrei-te. – Disse Goenji ofegante.

- Goenji, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou surpreso. O maior sentou ao lado do platinado e respondeu:

- Depois que você saiu, todos ficamos preocupados e saímos para te procurar. – Sorriu.

- Por quê? – Indagou cabisbaixa.

- Hm?

- Por que se preocuparam? Não sou digno disso, é como Fudou disse, eu matei meu irmão. – Falou com desespero e encarando o Shuuya.

- Não acreditamos nisso! – Afirmou. – Mesmo que você não seja a pessoa mais sociável do mundo e mesmo que seus sorrisos sejam forçados, não conseguimos acreditar que você, com toda essa doçura, possa ter feito isso. – Disse enquanto olhava para o céu cinzento. Fubuki corou.

- M-mas eu fiz! – E ao dizer isso um raio iluminou o céu e logo após o ruído do trovão, Goenji notou a movimentação de Shirou e o viu agora todo encolhido e abraçando a si mesmo.

- O que houve? Fu-fubuki! – E uma sucessão de raios e trovões fizeram que o menor gritasse e se encolhesse mais e mais. – Oeh, Fubuki! – Goenji em um súbito momento de desespero abraçou o pobre garoto, mas isso não fez com que seu choro diminuísse.

- Foi eu, Goenji. Matei meu irmão e por isso meus pais morreram. Fiquei sozinho e a culpa é toda minha somente minha. – Chorou apertando o cachecol que nunca largava, em hipótese alguma.

- Calma, tenho certeza que a culpa não foi sua, calma! – Disse de um modo sussurrado enquanto acariciava os cabelos do menor. – É melhor sairmos daqui, está chovendo e não é seguro ficar debaixo de uma árvore.

Assim, ainda abraçando Shirou, ambos começaram a andar. Já totalmente ensopados, param debaixo da cobertura de uma loja há muito abandonada. Sentaram-se no chão e logo Fubuki já conseguia formular uma frase inteira sem gritar por conta do barulho provocado pelos trovões.

- Você vai me contar o que houve? – Shuuya esperou a resposta, mas a única coisa que veio foi o silêncio. – Olha, se não quiser dizer...

- Há sete anos, quando eu ainda morava com minha família em Hokkaido... - Começou o platinado abraçando os próprios joelhos e fitando uma poça d'água que estava a sua frente. - Eu e meu irmão, Atsuya, adorávamos brincar na neve, principalmente jogar futebol no quintal de casa quando nevava. Certo dia, eu dei a ideia de irmos jogar um pouco lá fora, minha mãe não deixou, mas eu insisti tanto que Atsuya e eu saímos escondido.

~0~0~0~0~

_-Nee, Atsu-chan, vamos jogar lá fora? – Perguntou o menino de cabelos prateados, seu irmão –gêmeo- estava no telefone conversando com um amigo quando Shirou fez a pergunta e estendeu a bola._

_- Claro! – Respondeu o de cabelos róseos tapando o bocal do telefone, mas segundos depois voltou a falar por ele. – Nee, Fudou-kun, mais tarde nos falamos, meu irmão quer jogar um pouco._

_**- Sabe, Atsuya, às vezes eu acho que você é o mais velho dos dois, sempre protegendo e fazendo tudo o que Shirou quer, acabará se dando mal por isso, um dia.**__ – Comentou o menino de onze anos do outro lado da linha, sua voz tinha um 'q' de ciúmes._

_- Pare de falar besteira, Fudou. – Gargalhou, Shirou puxou o cachecol do mais novo e mostrou a bola. – Bem, até mais tarde, Fudou-kun._

_O mais velho dos Fubuki não pode ouvir o que o menino falou do outro lado da linha, mas com certeza fora algo muito constrangedor já que era a primeira vez que ele vira seu irmão corar._

_- Vamos falar com a kaa-san. – Disse Atsuya pegando na mão de seu nii-san e o puxando até a cozinha. – Mamãe, podemos ir jogar lá fora? – Perguntou o mais novo puxando-a pela barra da saia._

_-... Acho melhor não, mais tarde vai cair uma nevasca muito forte e vocês sabem há uma vala muito funda. – Respondeu agachando e ficando na altura dos filhos._

_Os dois, suspirando, subiram as escadas e foram para o quarto que dividiam. Atsuya sentou no chão enquanto Shirou deitou na cama que lhe pertencia com a bola de futebol nas mãos._

_- Eu queria tanto jogar bola hoje, daqui três dias é a competição e ainda não treinamos. – Suspirou o mais velho._

_- Verdade. – Espreguiçou-se. – Faz um tempo que não jogamos por causa dessas nevascas._

_- Nee, Atsu-chan, e se saíssemos agora? – Perguntou olhando pela janela._

_- A mamãe disse que não podemos._

_- Eu sei, mas olha como 'tá lá fora. Acho que a nevasca só vai acontecer de noite. – Sorriu. – Mamãe nem vai notar se só jogarmos por meia hora._

_- Não, Shi-chan, se a mãe descobre, ela não vai deixar a gente jogar nunca mais. – Quando Atsuya olhou para seu irmão, viu aquela cara de gato abandonado. Droga! Bem Fudou falou, ele estava mais para irmão mais velho do que o mais novo. – Arrgh!... – Bagunçou os próprios cabelos. – Ok, ok!_

_- Yeah! – Comemorou o platinado._

_Na ponta dos pés, eles desceram as escadas e, sem que ninguém notasse, saíram para jogar no quintal. Não sem antes Atsuya pegar seu tão querido cachecol. Estavam tão animados jogando, meia hora já havia se passado e ele não queriam entrar._

_- Anda, Shi-chan, já está anoitecendo, vamos entrar! – Avisou o rosado._

_- Só mais esse chute! – Disse o menino dando uma bicuda na bola, que sumiu do campo de visão deles. – Droga! Não sei onde a bola foi parar._

_- Deixa pra lá, Shi-chan, já está começando a nevar muito forte, amanhã nós procuramos!_

_- Não, aquela bola foi presente do vovô, não posso deixar ela aqui fora! – Reclamou pondo os braços frente o rosto, já que a neve ficava cada vez mais forte._

_- Tá, vai entrando que eu pego sua bola! – Disse o mais novo._

_- Não, eu pego!_

_- Entra logo e deixa que eu pego! – Falou nervoso. Logo Atsuya sumiu das vistas do mais velho._

_Obedecendo ao irmão, Shirou foi até a porta de casa e ficou sentado lá o esperando voltar. Duas horas se passaram e ele já conseguia sentir o cheiro do jantar, mas Atsuya não havia voltado ainda. Ouviu a mãe os chamar para jantar, mesmo assim não entrou pouco depois a mulher abriu a porta e viu um de seus filhos._

_- Cadê o Atsu-chan? – Perguntou com um pouco de desespero. Ele ficou quieto e baixou o olhar, a mãe o segurou firme pelos braços e gritou. – Cadê o Atsuya, Shirou?_

_- E-ele foi pegar minha bola que sumiu... – Sussurrou._

_- Há quanto tempo isso?_

_-Du-duas horas. – Voltou a baixar o olhar. A mãe dos gêmeos gritou pelo pai deles, logo o homem apareceu._

_- O que houve?_

_- Atsuya saiu nessa tempestade há duas horas e ainda não voltou. – Disse a mãe, já aos prantos por imaginar o pior._

_- O quê? Por quê?_

_- Eu disse para vocês não saírem, não disse? – Berrou. – De quem foi a maldita ideia de saírem escondidos? – Perguntou._

_- M-minha. – Voltou a baixar olhar. O pai, que havia entrado pra ligar para a policia local, agora já estava do lado de fora._

_- Disseram que não podem fazer nada por causa da nevasca, teremos que esperar até amanhã para começar as buscas._

_- Não! Meu filhinho está no meio dessa nevasca, não posso deixar ele sozinho! – Gritou a mãe. O homem aos poucos conseguiu acalmar a mulher e convenceu-a de que seria melhor que esperassem._

_Já deveria ser umas duas da manhã quando a nevasca parou, Shirou não havia pregado os olhos nem por cinco segundo. Os vários "e se...?" rondavam sua cabeça, quando ele olhou pela janela e viu que já não nevava mais, levantou da cama, vestiu um agasalho e saiu de casa sorrateiramente._

_- Atsu-chan! Atsu-chan! – Gritou. – Atsuya! __Atsuya! Me responda, Atsuya!_

_Ao longe avistou algo preso e balançando em uma das árvores, se aproximou lentamente, engoliu em seco. Olhos arregalados, respiração descompassada e uma dor agoniante no peito. Tocou no cachecol que pertencia a seu otouto, passou pelo pescoço e ao olhar para frente viu a vala que sua mãe havia avisado que existia._

_Shirou correu, correu e chorou como nunca antes, entrou na casa e foi até o quarto dos pais, que acordaram assustados, contou tudo o que viu e chorou ainda mais quando sua mãe derramou lágrimas e mais lágrimas._

_- Você, você é o culpado por isso tudo! Se você não tivesse dado essa maldita ideia, ele ainda estaria aqui, ao meu lado! Devolva-me, devolva-me meu filho, meu lindo Atsuya! Devolva-me! – Gritou sua mãe indo para cima do pobre Shirou, mas fora impedido por seu pai._

_Desde então seu pai evitava olha-lo, sua mãe toda vez que o via dizia que a culpa era dele, Fudou quase o espancara e todos os que souberam da história murmuravam pelas costas do Fubuki._

~0~0~0~0~

- A culpa foi minha, minha e de mais ninguém! – Murmurava ainda olhando para a poça d'água.

- Não foi culpa sua, Fubuki. – Disse Goenji olhando para o menino. – Você não sabia que isso iria acontecer, foi uma fatalidade ao inevitável.

- Não, se eu tivesse obedecido minha mãe, se eu não tivesse insistido para jogarmos, nada disso teria acontecido. Depois disso, eu jurei nunca mais jogar futebol.

Inesperadamente, Goenji se levantou e desferiu um forte soco na cara do menor.

- Pare de chorar feito um bebê mimado, isso não irá trazer Atsuya de volta. Tenho certeza que ele não iria gostar de ver seu irmão assim, desistindo de algo que tanto gosta por uma tragédia que poderia ter acontecido a qualquer momento. – Berrou nervoso.

- Goenji... –san. – Fubuki o olhou de olhos arregalados.

- Shirou!

- H-hai! – Corou ao ouvir ser chamado por seu primeiro nome.

- Você gosta de futebol, gosta de jogar futebol?

-... Muito mais do que você possa imaginar. – Respondeu exitante.

- Então pare de sentir pena de si mesmo, olhe para frente e pense no que seu irmão faria se você desistisse de jogar futebol.

Com certza Atsuya iria soca-lo. Ah! Agora ele se lembrava, eles haviam feito uma promessa, meses antes da morte de seu irmãozinho.

"_- Hey, Shi-chan! – Começou a falara, chamando a atenção de seu irmão mais velho. – Vamos fazer uma promessa._

_- Promessa? – Olhou-o intrigado._

_- Sim, vamos prometer, que não importa o que aconteça, nunca deixaremos de fazer aquilo que mais amamos, que é jogar futebol! – Falou animado, Shirou sorrio e prometeu."_

O platinado levantou-se e inesperadamente abraçou Shuuya, o maior estancou por alguns instantes, até que retribuiu o abraço. Pouco tempo depois se separaram.

- Arigatou!... Shuuya-kun. – E pela primeira vez em anos, Fubuki Shirou sorriu verdadeiramente. Goenji não soube o por que, mas naquele momento sentiu seu coração acelerar e seu rosto corar.

A partir desse momento, Goenji Shuuya e Fubuki Shirou tornaram-se grandes amigos, mas mal sabiam eles o que o destino guardava para eles.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Eu estou pensando em fazer uma continuação, então quero saber a opinião de vocês!<p> 


End file.
